Benutzer Diskussion:LeChristian
Hi LeChristian! Ich freue mich, dich im ersten deutschen Dishonored Wiki begrüßen zu können. Vielen Dank für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Whiskey Destillerie 01.jpg! Ich hoffe, dass du auch weiterhin viele Artikel ergänzt, überarbeitest, Bilder einfügst und vielleicht sogar neue, fehlende Seiten erstellst. Wir haben auch einen , wo du dich mit anderen Benutzern austauschen kannst. Solltest du Fragen, Kritik, Wünsche oder Anregungen haben, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Disskusionsseite hinterlassen. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Wurfelement. 21:41, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi LeChristian, ich habe schon - mit großer Freude - gesehen, dass du wirklich sehr viele Seiten sinvoll bearbeitet hast, und freue mich schon darauf, dass du auch in Zukunft viel bearbeitest ^^ Jetzt werde ich dir mal auf deine Fragen antworten. Ich bin ehrlich; auf den zweiten Teil deiner Frage kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, weil ich nicht genau weiß, wovon du sprichst... Du könntest mir nochmal genau beschreiben, was du meinst, vielleicht weiß ich ich dann bescheid :) Seitennamen ändern kannst du allerdings nicht, das können nur Admins wie ich. Was du allerdings machen kannst, ist eine neue Seite zu erstellen /natürlich mit dem gewünschten Namen), den Text der alten dorthin zu kopieren und alles auf der alten Seite mit der folgenden Zeile zu ersetzen: #WEITERLEITUNG["Seitenname"] Natürlich ohne die Anführungszeichen. Dann wird man, wenn man auf die alte Seite geht, automatisch auf die neue weitergeleitet :) Generell kannst du alles bearbeiten, was du willst und wie du lustig bist, denn ich kann theoretisch alles überwachen und gegebenenfalls wieder rückgangig machen ;) Und Ja, verbessern kann man hier noch viel, besonders, weil ich selbst nicht viel Zeit habe im Moment... Viele Grüße und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Wurfelement. 17:44, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, ich habe mit Interesse verfolgt, wie du dich angestrengt hast, das Wiki zu verbessern, und kann deinen Wunsch nach mehr Rechten für größere Werke verstehen :) In diesem Sinne "befördere" ich dich zum Admin! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du diese Rechte gut nutzen wirst. Demnächst hoffe ich, das Spiel endlich selbst zu bekommen (Ja, ich habe es nicht), und dadurch einen neuen Ansporn habe, hier ebenfalls etwas zu bewegen ;) Viele Grüße! Wurfelement. 13:33, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Rote Links Hier sind die nochnicht vorhandenen Links: Enteignung, Pandyssien, Walöltank, Gemälde, Esmond Roseburrow, Nachtsicht, Kanalisation von Dunwall, Kaldwin Brücke, Calista Curnow, Cecilia, Kingsparrow Island, Benjamin Holger, John Clavering Diese habe ich bis jetzt gefunden, kannste machen wenn du willst :D ich hoffe das sind nicht zu viele :') Schwalbe Noch ne Frage Da Wurf ja derzeit selten online ist frage ich einfach dich; könnte ich Bilder aus dem englishen Dishonored Wiki auch in dieses Wiki einfügen? Ich habe jetzt schon einige eingefügt, diese werde ich dann auch wieder entfernen wenn das nicht erlaubt ist. Schonmal vielen Dank - Schwalbe Ich habe jetzt mal die Seite Fisch überarbeitet und ein Bild eingefügt, du kannst es dir mal anschauen und sagen ob es okay ist. Ich habe ein bisschen aus dem Englishen Wiki übersetzt, ich kann aber nicht besonders gut english^^ dann noch: Gehören die Flusskriecher nicht auch zu Tieren? Das habe ich nur bemerkt da diese in der oberen Leiste erwähnt werden. - Schwalbe Okey, erstmal danke^^ Ich setz mir zurzeit öfters an English weil es für die Schule und überhaupt relativ wichtig ist und ich würde auch gerne mehr und besser übersetzen können, dass allerdings lassen die Schulbücher nicht zu ._. ich werde mir trotzdem Mühe geben! ^.^ Die Texte sind meistens schwerer als wir sie in den doofen Büchern machen daher nehm ich ab und zu auch Übersetzer (selten) oder auch Wörterbuch (meistens) in die Hand. Dann ist klar, dass ich das meiste wörtlich übersetze :-/ tut mir auch leid deswegen -Schwalbe Ich wollte nur fragen ob ich Seiten für die Kalenderjahremonate^^ in Dishonored machen? Da steht dann halt relativ wenig, sollte ich das dann auf eine einzige Seite packen oder lieber alle einzeln? Und kann ich auch Sachen als Stub einordnen? Bei dem überschwemmten Bezirk wäre das ganz praktisch, da ich nicht mehr über ihn herausgefunden habe (ich habs jetzt schonmal gemacht, machs auch rückgänging falls nicht^^) -Schwalbe Skypeeee ~ xD ~Schwalbe Son mist -.- ich dachte schon du hättest keinen Bock mehr auf mich xD :Ü Ok. das bis iwann...:'D ~ Schwalbenstern 20:16, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey Christian, Bist du mal wieder in Skype? Mir scheint es so das wir uns dauernt verpassen :') oder hast du einfach keinen bock mehr? 20:53, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Klar oki :D komm einfach mal wieder xD Heyo :) Hey Christian, ist toll zu sehen, wie du dich um das Wiki kümmerst ^^ Die Adminrechte hättest du dir spätestens jetzt auch ohne Nachfrage redlich verdient. Ich wollte einfach mal fragen, ob du mir sagen könntest, was sich im Wiki so getan hat :) Durch meine Inaktivität bin nicht ganz up to date, bitte sag mir einfach mal, was sich wichtiges getan hat, und ob wir Hey Hi Christian, es ist schön zu sehen, dass du das Wiki auch ohne Unterstützung von mir Lappen immer weiter verbessert, Probs und ehrlichen Respekt an dich. Ich hätte mal eine Frage; undzwar würde ich gerne Spoilerwarnungen vor u.a. den Missionsartikeln sowie eine kleine Warnung vor Spoilerabschnitten einführen. Weißt du, wie man solche Vorlagen erstellt? Ich werde morgen ab 14 Uhr dauer-on hier sein und versuchen etwas zu machen, schreib mich dann bitte mal an... Danke :) Nächste Sache: Könnte bitte im Namen von bspw. Missions- oder Achievement-Artikeln ein entsprechender Zusatz stehen? Aufgefallen ist mir das hier: http://de.dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/Die_toten_Aale Da weiß man überhaupt nicht, was sache ist :/ Einfach in den titel (Mission) oder so dahinterschreiben, danke, ich mach morgen dementsprechend auch was Wurfelement. 19:59, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey, ja, so gefällt mir das auch, und ich stimme dir auch sonst zu. Auf meiner "Lösung" möchte ich allerdings beharren, wenn der Fall eintritt, dass eine Mission und eine Person o.ä. den gleichen Titel besitzen, zum beispiel eben bei den Toten Aalen (zu beginn des Artikels ist von ihnen die Rede). Ansonsten ist das so okay wie dus gemacht hast, danke ^^ Wurfelement. 18:05, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi, LeChristian! Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wie man in Dishonored einen Screenshot erstellt? Ich habe es ganz normal mit der Druck-Taste und dann in Paint einfügen probiert, aber dann bekomme ich nur eine schwarze Fläche. PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 13:23, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Info. Habe daraufhin Screenshots von Havelocks Tagebuch gemacht, und die fehlenden Einträge hier im Wiki ergänzt. PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 15:16, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi LeChristian, kleiner Hinweis, du hast bei deinem Walkthrough unter "Der kaiserliche Arzt" noch mal die Beschreibung der Campbell-Mission stehen. Ich bezweifle einfach mal, dass das Absicht war. ;) PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 15:31, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi LeChristian! Zu erst wollte ich mal sagen das ich großen Respekt vor deiner Leistung hier hab! So viele Bearbeitungen....das schafft nicht jeder! Echt ein tolles Wiki, und ich hoffe mal es folgt eine Fortstzung damit ich hier auch noch was zu tun habe :P Herzlichen Glückwunsch :D Ich denke mal das ich dich die Woche nicht in skype erwische also schreib ich's hier: Alles gute zu den 2.000 bearbeitungen :3 Ich feier auch ne party für dich xD Bekommst sogar kuchen =P Tarotkarten Hallo Christian, ich hatte sowieso vor, eine Seite über das Tarotdeck zu erstellen, und dort dann auch Bilder von allen Karten hochzuladen, wollte das aber am WE machen, da hab ich mehr Zeit dazu. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 20:43, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) --- Ok. Soll ich dann anschließend die Karten von den anderen Seiten wieder entfernen? Oder ist es ok, wenn sie dort auch gezeigt werden, wenn wir zusätzlich eine Seite zu den Karten selbst haben? --- Hab nun die Seite für die Tarotkarten erstellt, und die Kartenbilder auf den anderen Seiten wieder entfernt. Ich hoffe, meine Lösung bzgl. der Bezeichnungen der Karten und ihrer deutschen Entsprechung geht so in Ordnung.PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 11:52, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bilder hinzufügen Hallo Christian, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, auf Bilder zuzugreifen, die schon vor einiger Zeit hochgeladen worden sind, um sie zu einem Artikel hinzuzufügen? Oder muss ich sie dann neu hochladen? Wenn ich nämlich versuche, auf die Bildergalerie des Wikis zuzugreifen, werden mir nur die kürzlich hochgeladenen Bilder angezeigt, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dort ältere Uploads finden kann. Ich habe nämlich gesehen, dass in der Galerie auf der Sokolov-Seite drei seiner Gemälde fehlen und würde sie gerne hinzufügen. Auf der Seite für die Gemälde selbst sind alle da, das heißt, sie müssen irgendwo in der Wiki-Galerie sein. Oder soll ich sie einfach noch mal neu hochladen um sie einzufügen? PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 16:26, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Skype/Screenshots Hallo Christian, ich erinnere mich, dass du irgendwann mal im Chat erwähnt hast, dass du jede Menge Screenshots von noch fehlenden Notizen und Büchern hast, die du mir per Skype schicken könntest. Ich hab mir heute endlich Skype besorgt, wenn das Angebot noch steht, kannst du mich gerne hinzufügen (kuechenhexe84) und mir bei Gelegenheit ein paar Screens schicken, dann helfe ich gern beim Abtippen. ;)PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 16:41, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Doppelte Seite/Kategorien Hallo Christian, ich bin gerade dabei, bei den Notizen die überflüssige Unterüberschrift zu entfernen, und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Seite Rezept für Craxton identisch ist mit Rezept von Craxton, so dass man letztere löschen kann. Außerdem habe ich die Kategorien "Bücher (The Knife of Dunwall)" , "Geschriebene Notizen (The Knife of Dunwall)" und "Geschriebene Notizen (The Brigmore Witches) erstellt, allerdings erscheinen sie noch nicht automatisch bei der Eingabe, wie es bei "Bücher" und "Notizen" der Fall ist, ich glaube, da muss man sie noch irgendwo hinzufügen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das geht. PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 16:30, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ______________________ Ok, vielen Dank :) PikovajaDama (Diskussion) 17:18, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC)